


Неукротимое пламя

by Anastasia_Draft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Draft/pseuds/Anastasia_Draft
Summary: Мерлин снова видел сны Альбиона. Альбиону Артур не снился.





	Неукротимое пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн первых сезонов. Название — отсылка к стихотворению Уильяма Батлера Йейтса «Неукротимое племя».

Мерлин спал и видел Альбион — будущий и вечный. Его реки, отражающие своей гладью небесную синь, леса — раздолье для дикого зверя,— изжелта-светлые поля ржи и ленты дорог, словно ниточки к самому мерлинову сердцу, с такой отдачей, что каждое прикосновение — открытие. Чуточку потревожь и проваливаешься в колодец с воспоминаниями — когда, как, почему и, главное, кто? 

Кто?

Вспомнить бы.

История Альбиона — вся как на ладони. Вот выжженная земля, по которой пройдут римские завоеватели. Вот дорога, которую они проложат, когда уйдут. Римлян изгонят их же рабы, взяв в руки оружие. Периоды многовластья и кровь, проливаемая тогда не только на полях сражений, но и в ритуалах. Еле слышимые стоны жертв боглаха. Постоянный дележ богатства и власти. Междуусобицы и великие короли древности. Выжженные земли и оставленный в неизвестности круглый стол. Раб, ставший господином. Разбойник, ставший королем. Алый дракон, вгрызающийся в глотку белому. Камелот. Женская улыбка. Любовь. Магия. Артур.

Еще раз?

Великая Чистка. Огонь. Железо. Крик. Мерлин, прикованный к столбу, извивающийся в пламени. Артур.

Еще?...

Ритуал. Тинтагель. 

Артур.

Все сводится к Артуру.

Мерлин проснулся. 

Светало и пора было к Артуру. Мерлин провел рукой по лицу, собирая послесонную тень. 

Он снова видел сны Альбиона. Альбиону Артур не снился. 

«Почему ты отрицаешь его?» — спросил Мерлин, чувствуя в груди чье-то легкое касание, — «Почему отрицаешь своего короля?»

Альбион отмалчивался. Что же. Мерлин не считал, что у него был выбор. 

***

— Нет, — запротестовал Мерлин, чувствуя лезущие под рубаху теплые руки, — Артур, нет.

Артур поглядел на него с интересом.

— Это почему же? — ухмыльнулся он, ласково оглаживая выпирающие ребра. — По-моему, ты вполне себе доволен.

Мерлин зажмурился и издал абсолютно неподобающий мужчине звук, похожий на мурлыкание и хныканье одновременно. Хорошо. Вот так вот — рядом, тепло, привычно и искренне. Губами по шее, носом к щеке и опаляя дыханием губы. Хорошо.

— У тебя тренировка, — выдохнул он наконец, пытаясь сообразить как взять себя в руки и вернуть — хотя бы заклинанием, Артур все равно сейчас ничерта не заметит, — превратившиеся от наслаждения в кисель конечности в исходное состояние. — Кто ее проводить будет?

— Я и буду, — невнятно сказал Артур. Рот был занят, оставляя на мерлиновой ключице очередную, до неприличия очевидную отметину. — Мы быстро. Времени на завтрак много не надо: ты знаешь, я не люблю наедаться перед тренировкой.

— А если бы тебя ждал совет? — полюбопытствовал Мерлин, удерживая артуровы руки у пояса и не давая продвинуться дальше, хотя очень хотелось. Очень.

— Но совет меня не ждет. И время даже почти что еще есть, — улыбнулся Артур, приподнимаясь на руках, и принялся осыпать лицо Мерлина мелкими, почти неощущаемыми в своем прикосновении поцелуями. — Мерлин, — позвал он, — брось. Не тебе говорить о дисциплине.

— Эй! — возмутился Мерлин и дернулся, почувствовав-таки чужие руки в штанах. Извернувшись, он перевернул их и сел Артуру на бедра, выпрямившись, чтобы тот его не достал. — Я хорошо себя вел в последнее время!

— То бишь, как ведут себя слуги обычно? — переспросил Артур, укладывая руки себе под голову. Странное они представляли собой зрелище: абсолютно голый наследный принц, с удовольствием разлегшийся поверх покрывала, и его слуга, сидящий на нем в одежде и даже сапогах с той же беззастенчивостью. — И то верно — разбаловал. А я так рад был прежнему обслуживанию. Спасибо за него большое. Воспитывал во мне воина. Приучал к лишениям. Не давал забыться в причитаемых мне по праву рождения привилегиях. И как замковые стены не рухнули за эти пару дней, что я мылся в кои-то веки в не остывшей ванне, — непонятно.

— Сила королевства не в твоих удобствах, — мягко и тихо сказал Мерлин, не удержавшись и погладив Артура по щеке.

— Скорее наоборот, — также негромко согласился Артур и, поддавшись вверх, вовлек Мерлина в медленный поцелуй, из которого он вынырнул немножко пьяным и с тоской в груди. Все у них было не так: только подшучивали — как свернули в такие темы, что хоть плачь. Единственная любовь, обещанная королю — любовь к собственной земле, короли по любви не женятся. Только Артур все еще отказывался это понимать и этим лишь делал Мерлину больнее, потому что — а как не любить? Такого родного, встрепанного после сна, зовущего его и тянущего к нему руки? У сира тренировка, а сир взглядом говорит: «Мерлин, иди ко мне». Как не пойдешь, когда шел даже вопреки? 

А он все зовет. Тьфу.

Мерлин отстранился и заглянул Артуру в глаза.

— Тебе пора, милорд, — слабо улыбнулся он, напоследок приласкав предплечье. 

— Да, — кивнул Артур в ответ и встал. 

Уже позавтракав и облачившись при помощи Мерлина в доспехи, Артур спросил:

— Мы ведь еще об этом поговорим?

Конечно, милорд. Конечно. Слуга расскажет будущему королю о выборе между желаемым и нужным, между необходимостью и сердцем. 

Конечно.

Мерлин вздохнул. Уж лучше он, чем Альбион.

***

Они старательно пытались скрыть ото всех происходящее между ними — по понятным причинам. Узнав о связи сына со слугой, Утер немедля приказал бы выслать Мерлина куда подальше, да и разговоры среди двора авторитету бы Артуру не прибавили. Одно дело портить служанок, чем Артур по его собственному признанию сроду не занимался, другое — разделять ложе с мальчишкой неблагородного происхождения и испытывать к нему чувства далекие от простого желания плоти, а уж в чем в чем, а в чувствах своего принца Мерлин не сомневался. Тот и не давал усомниться: смотрел с поразительной бестолковостью, ласкал и взглядом и жестом, любил каждую ночь до звездочек в глазах и абсолютного беспамятства. Иногда Мерлин терялся от такой открытости, просто не зная, что еще отдать взамен, кроме себя. Но глядя на немножко захмелевшего после проведенной вместе ночи, принца, он понимал, что Артуру достаточно. Достаточно же? 

Да. Это и пугало

— Ты станешь великим королем, ты же знаешь это? — шептал Мерлин Артуру в ухо, будто бы по секрету, гладя его по голове — спи, мой уже-король, мой навсегда-король, мой Артур.

— Не треплись, — бурчал Артур в полусне-полуяви, утыкаясь Мерлину в шею. — Девочка. Какая же ты девочка, все болтаешь. 

Таков уж мерлинов удел — говорить. Признания ли, заклинания — не все ли равно, вес слов в любом случае ощущался будто бы кожей.

— Я тебя баюкаю. Молчи и слушай. И спи.

Спи. Я не засну: во сне со мной заговорит Альбион, станет упрашивать тебя не любить, отпустить, отдать судьбе. Что с того, что Альбион прав? 

Я отпущу. Я знаю, что надо. Только еще чуть-чуть. Можно? 

***

Мерлин знал, что артуровы упреки, шутки и поддразнивания — это все напускное, пустое, но временами ему и вправду казалось, что его держат за идиота. Не в угоду развлечения — из-за желания защитить.

Мать Мерлина не единственная, кто посмел попросить у Камелота помощи, но одна из немногих кто удостоился чести ее получить. Границы государств неприкосновенны, мир слишком хрупок, чтобы жертвовать им ради бедной деревушки. Пришедшие в поисках защиты с завидным постоянством уходили ни с чем, и этот непрекращающийся поток нуждающихся и просящих с кристальной ясностью показывал, насколько жизнь за пределами их королевства нелегка и опасна. Камелот — всего лишь часть той земли, что когда—то будет звать Альбион, часть — не целое. Утер, несмотря на все его прегрешения, хороший правитель, его люди накормлены, а границы государства защищены, но далеко не всем выпала такая удача. Болезни и голод, набеги чужеземцев и войны за власть — прямо как в мерлиновых снах, то, что было давным-давно. Но это повторяется, это — реальность.

Когда тем же днем Мерлин принес обед, Артур свернул недочитанный свиток и молча принялся за еду, не рассказывая о своих делах. Мерлин с тихой обидой понял, что делиться новостями сегодня с ним никто не будет.

— Ты злишься, — все же сказал он, глядя, как Артур с остервенением рвет мясо на волокна.

— Вовсе нет, — огрызнулся тот в ответ, успокоив однако руки.

— Тогда волнуешься, — поправился Мерлин.

— Опять не угадал, — вздохнул Артур и, отпихнув тарелку, встал и направился к шкафу, по пути поцеловав Мерлина в висок.

— Разве не доешь? 

Артур завозился за ширмой и отозвался:

— Нет. 

— Но голодный ты невозможен, — возразил Мерлин, и, сверкнув глазами, заставил свиток раскрыться, — И утром не завтракал толком.

Он осторожно оглянулся, но Артур все путался в рукавах рубашки, нервничая и дергая их слишком сильно. Тем лучше. Артур рано было знать о мерлиновой магии, и в любом случае тому не хотелось, чтобы он видел его любопытство. Если Артур не пожелал делиться своими проблемами с Мерлином, это его выбор, другое дело, что о некоторых вещах Мерлину просто необходимо знать.

— Но я не голоден, — упрямо слышалось из-за ширмы.

— Но вечером я все равно принесу побольше хлеба? — невинно поинтересовался Мерлин, взглядом скользя по неряшливо написанным строчкам. 

— Ну, принеси, — усмехнулся Артур, появляясь уже одевшимся. — Чуть позже обычного. Я задержусь, надо будет кое-что обсудить на Совете.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мерлин, улыбнувшись. 

Когда Артур ушел, прихватив с собой свиток, Мерлин застыл на некоторое время, глядя на закрывшуюся за своим принцем дверь. 

Артур не говорил ему ни о чем, что было указано на бумаге, даже не упомянул. Не то чтобы Артуру хорошо удается скрывать что-то — вовсе нет, хотя и говорят все вокруг, что это из Мерлина плохой лжец. Но сегодня плохое настроение принца просто выдало его с потрохами, и, честно говоря, его не в чем было винить. Люди умирали. Беспокойство на границе. Болезни в отдаленных деревнях. Разбойники в южных лесах. Такие вести, думалось Мерлину, не нечто новое — это монаршая обыденность, и это испугало его больше, чем он готов был себе признаться. 

Значит, таков он, Камелот? Что же из себя будет представлять Альбион? 

Мерлин прикрыл глаза. В его снах Альбион виделся больше мечтой, чем реальностью, душой бестелесной, а не материализовавшейся твердью, но чем-то настоящим. Землей плодородной и щедрой. Людьми, объединившимися под флагом единства. Мерлин так забылся в своих снах, что и не подумал, каким трудом это дастся. 

Вечером, проходя по торговым рядам, он встречает беженцев из приграничных деревень, пораженных мором и потерявших весь урожай. Они идут босые, до смерти усталые, и, глядя в их печальные глаза, Мерлин думает что это — караваны страждущих, торговцы, продающие муку и привезенный из теплых стран инжир, бродяги, воспевающие королей древности, и рыцари, проплывающие над толпой на лошадях, словно призраки монаршей власти, — все это и есть Камелот, есть Альбион — настоящий или будущий, не все ли равно?

Артур никогда не расскажет об этом Мерлину, как бы тому этого не хотелось.

***

К ночи плохое настроение Артура никуда не пропало, за ужином и до самой ночи он был молчалив и задумчив, и хотя он и думать забыл про обещанный с утра разговор, Мерлина это совсем не радовало. Раздраженный Артур лучше Артура расстроенного, раздражение можно развеять поцелуями и ласковыми прикосновениями, несмотря на шипение и протесты, — характер у принца отходчивый. Но грусть, вплетенную в душу крепко-накрепко, не усмирить даже магией.

Пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь своего принца, Мерлин натаскал воды и почти насильно затащил его в ванну. 

— Ты любишь ванну, — упрекнул он Артура, — А сейчас просто лентяйничаешь. Даже не вздумай мне перечить.

Артур поспорил бы, но слишком быстро расслабился в теплой воде. Мерлин довольно улыбнулся.

Мерлин встал на колени и потянулся к мочалке. По первости он нечасто помогал Артур с мытьем из-за обоюдной дурашливой неприязни, упрямства и нежелания прикасаться к чужому телу, пусть и такому красивому, но принадлежащему редкостному болвану. Позднее — осекал себя, чувствуя, что если тронет, то не сможет отвести руки, положит ладонь на теплую кожу, и сердце зайдется в груди неостановимо. Зато после неловких взаимных признаний, за коими последовала ребячливая драка, закончившаяся болящими от поцелуев губами, Мерлин-таки дал себе волю и выпускал Артура из ванны исключительно плохо соображающим — или от возбуждения, или от испытанного удовольствия.

Но сейчас все было иначе. Мерлин не стремился приласкать — хотел успокоить, дать Артуру почувствовать, что не один. Он потер мочалкой напряженные плечи, дождавшись, пока они не опали, обессилев. Мягко потянул голову назад, намыливая волосы, и, споласкивая, прикрыл ладонью лоб, чтобы вода не попала в глаза. Провел рукой по груди, чувствуя шрамы от раны, нанесенной Зверем Рыкающим, и погладил их, будто бы надеясь заставить их этим исчезнуть. Замотав Артура, словно ребенка, в простыню, Мерлин, смешливо зыркнув на него из-под ресниц, чмокнул его в нос и сказал:

— Я тебя люблю. — Усмехнувшись, добавил: — Ладно?

Артур, до этого смотревший на веселость Мерлина с деланным возмущением, впервые за вечер улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Заметано. 

Мерлин закатил глаза и подтолкнул Артура к кровати.

— Завтра с утра собери все, что нужно в дорогу, — сонно сказал Артур, когда Мерлин уже гасил свечи в комнате.

— Мы далеко? — спросил Мерлин, подходя к кровати ближе. Не думая, он по привычке поправил свисающий с ее край одеяла, зная, что иначе Артур обязательно скинет его во сне.

— Да, — последовал короткий ответ, и Мерлин решил больше не мучить Артура разговорами.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он напоследок, задувая последнюю свечу.

***

Наутро оказалось, что отправятся они в ту самую деревню, откуда накануне пришли беженцы. Мерлин пронаблюдал, как грузят мешками и провизией телеги, и поправил своей кобыле подпругу. Лошадка недовольно фыркнула, и Мерлин развеселил ее прихваченным с кухни яблочком.

— Едем, — скомандовал Артур, махнув рукой. 

Мерлин с тоской оглядел их поклажу и тяжело вздохнул.

— Этого мало, — сказал он, указав на мешки. Их маленькая процессия из телег, сидящих на ней пришлых крестьян и пары рыцарей неспешно подъезжала к кромке леса. 

Мерлин знал, о чем говорил, помнил и что такое голод. Все, что они взяли с собой, являлось, по сути, парой хороших обедов для деревенских, которые крестьяне смогут растянуть на месяц, питаясь зачастую подножным кормом и тем, что смогут раздобыть в лесу. Горожанам в жизни не понять, каково приходится крестьянам, особенно в такое нехорошее лето. Какая уж там любовь к родине, когда хочешь есть. 

— Там не только продукты, — покачал головой Артур. — Это в основном семена. Сезон еще не на исходе, кое-что еще взойдет и сможет дать свои плоды. Уж лучше дать им источник еды, чем кормить их редкими подачками из Камелота.

Разговор они вели в полголоса. День выдался тихим и теплым. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. Конечно, Артур прав. Камелот не мог дать больше, да и смысла в том не было. Семена вкупе с припрятанными в мерлиновой сумке лечебными настойками и парой заклинаний, что он специально загодя заучил, — это лучший подарок для нуждающихся людей. Все должно получиться. Он не собирался решать все проблемы при помощи колдовства — это вызывало странное чувство обиды за Артура и его старания, — но изможденной недостатком дождей земле небольшая помощь не помешала бы. К тому же Мерлину хватало ума не вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей. 

— Надеюсь, они смогут правильно распорядиться тем, что мы им привезем. Тяжело приходится не им одним, — пожал плечами Артур, пришпорив своего коня. Говорить ему явно не хотелось, да и выглядел он обеспокоенным. Мерлин с неудовольствием почувствовал себя девчонкой, в который раз с тоской осознав неуместность и тайность их с Артуром чувств. Не коснуться лишний раз и по желанию. Не подойти и не взять за руку. Не усесться в ногах и не положить голову на колени. Не утешить. 

Мерлин прикрыл глаза, разморенный полуденным солнцем. С ним творилось что—то непонятное, и кто знал, что было тому виной — жара или это влечение, оказавшееся таким сильным. С Уиллом все казалось иначе — мягче и проще. Первая любовь — глупая, вся напоказ и наощупь, такая странная и даже смешная, — не шла ни в какое сравнение с настоящим чувством, разъедавшим изнутри просто от того, что не могло найти выхода. Всего было мало, все казалось недостаточным, даже нацеловаться всласть не получалось. Иногда Мерлину думалось, что это из-за Альбиона, что засел у него внутри и тянулся к своему королю, что хватало сил, — к королю, которого он, тем не менее, так и не признавал. Но и не быть с Артуром казалось немыслимым — Мерлина разворачивало к нему всем телом.

«Я — для него. Поэтому и Альбион — его», — заупрямился Мерлин, чувствуя не свое волнение в груди. Зашумели дубы и липы, повеяло теплым летним ветром и июлем. Мерлин на мгновение забыл, как дышать, враз ощутив касание копыт лошадей песчаной дороги, рост каждой травинки, с таким трудом пробиравшейся сквозь иссушенную почву, и жажду — невыносимую жажду земли, ее тоску по дождю, ее нетерпение, страдание и голод. 

— Мерлин? — услышал он голос Артура.

Придя в себя, Мерлин обнаружил, что отстал от процессии и чуть не свалился с лошади. Он медленно вздохнул и махнул Артуру рукой, чтобы не беспокоился.

Лес остался позади, они ехали полем. От запаха трав, иссушенных цветов и пыли кружилась голова. На пашнях крутились крестьяне, временами останавливаясь, чтобы утереть со лба пот или приложиться к кувшину и перевести дух в тени стогов с сеном. Где-то вдалеке по проселочным дорогам проезжали обозы с бродячими артистами, шли из деревни в деревню странствующие лекари. Ветер, принесший даже вглубь острова запах моря. Клевер, переспелые ягоды вишни на дороге. Цветы боярышника. Палая листва и аромат липового меда. Солнечный свет.

Альбион.

— Ты сегодня тихий, — негромко сказал Артур, когда ночь окутала землю благословенной темнотой и прохладой.

Мерлин что-то невразумительно промычал и спрятал лицо в изгибе артуровой шеи. Не говорить же ему, что он лицезрел, — путь, сияние и Артур, ведущий их уверенно и неумолимо. Мерлин не видел ничего прекраснее.

— Спи, милорд, — прошептал Мерлин, не смея сомкнуть глаз рядом с засыпающим Артуром, — Спи.

И тебе приснятся хорошие сны.

***

Конечно же, Альбион — это не только пашни и крестьяне, тишина и покой. Альбион — это и войны, и беспокойства, и бандиты, прячущиеся в лесах и кочующие от села к селу. Мерлин знал это.

На следующее утро он, измученный бессонной ночью и невеселыми мыслями, смог превзойти самого себя, и, кое-как собирая лагерь, постоянно ронял все из рук и путался в ногах. 

— Их две, Мерлин. Даже твоя косая кобыла на своих четырех ногах лучше ходит, чем ты, — рассмеялся Артур, отвесив несильный подзатыльник. 

Мерлин лишь вздохнул и комом запихал артурово одеяло в сумку. Душа ныла от непонятной тоски. Поэтому неудивительно, что позже он не успел правильно среагировать.

До деревни оставалось несколько часов пути, они ехали лесом, когда из его глубины выскочило с десяток разбойников, нацеленных на обозы с ценной поклажей. Мерлин закатил глаза: этого еще не хватало. Бездумно он оглянулся на Артура. Тот, отдав команду рыцарям защищать людей у телег, ввязался в бой с одним из нападавших. Спрыгнув с лошади с прятавшись за ней, Мерлин наблюдал за происходящим, готовый вмешаться, если потребуется.

Разбойник, слишком резво направившийся к сэру Овейну, замахнувшись, чтобы ударить в спину, оступился на ровном месте. Сэр Овейн, резко развернувшись, оглушил его быстрым ударом. 

Пара бродяг, вздумавшая напасть на притаившихся у обозов крестьян, была остановлена сэром Галахадом и собственной неловкостью, оказавшейся такой случайной. Желая подстраховаться, Мерлин обрушил на них еще пару веток. 

Он оглянулся и уверился, что Артур справлялся — не то чтобы он сомневался. Сегодняшняя стычка ничем не отличалась от десятков предыдущих — будь тихим, займи удобное для обзора место и старайся, чтобы тебя не заметили — в том числе и свои. Ветки, ветер, застрявший в ножнах меч и неисправные внезапно доспехи обеспечивали Камелоту победу наравне с рыцарской удалью. Конечно же, без магии. Коротким движением руки Мерлин чуть отклонил летящий в Артура кинжал. Конечно. Оглядевшись, он понял, что все закончилось.

«Даже скучно», — вздохнул Мерлин, а потом его потянуло вверх, и чья-то сильная рука потащила его на себя, вцепившись в рубаху.

— Это что это у нас тут такое? — поинтересовались из-за спины. К горлу приставили нож. 

Мерлин закатил глаза: убить слугу просто из вредности? Все равно желаемого разбойники не получили. Ладно, с этим он мог разобраться. Прикрыв глаза, Мерлин начал проговаривать про себя заклинание, но не успел.

— Отпусти его! 

В паре десятков шагов стоял Артур с измазанным кровью мечом, бледный и напряженный.

— Отпусти, — повторил он, внимательно наблюдая за рукой, держащей нож прямо у мерлинова горла.

Мерлин чуть ли не поморщился: теперь на них пялилось с полдюжины человек и он не мог колдовать у всех на виду. Желая спасти его, Артур лишь только все испортил. 

— С чего бы это? — с усмешкой спросил разбойник, держа Мерлина только крепче. — В Камелоте мало поломоек?

— К чему тебе слуга? — твердым голосом произнес Артур, натянутый, словно тетива. 

Ответом был лишь смех:

— Ты прав — не для чего, — нож царапнул кожу — не глубоко, но так, чтобы выступила кровь.

— Нет! — закричал Артур, и Мерлин буквально почувствовал, как разбойник ухмыльнулся: Артур себя выдал. Ясно же, что сначала тому просто хотелось выместить свою злость от неудачной стычки на беспомощном слуге, который не успел бы и пикнуть. А теперь…

Своим криком и беспокойством Артур показал заинтересованность и придал Мерлину ценность. 

— Давай так, — начал бандит. — Я отпущу пацана, если позволишь увести обозы. Уйти с ними, и никто не пойдет вслед за мной. Никто. Иначе я сейчас же перережу мальцу глотку и будь что будет.

— Тебе не жить, — рыкнул Артур. Мерлин сглотнул, чувствуя, как по кадыку стекает кровь. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — легко согласился разбойник. — Но и пацана я с собой заберу. Выбирать мне особо не из чего. 

Мерлин с силой закусил губу и внимательно посмотрел на Артура, надеясь, что этот дурень хоть раз в жизни не станет рубить с плеча. «Не думай, — умолял Мерлин взглядом, — Даже не думай меня спасать»

Камелот не мог дать больше. Без этих припасов люди были обречены. Мерлин не питал никаких иллюзий относительно собственной важности, да и любой ребенок мог сказать, что единица много меньше целой деревни. 

«Я того не стою, идиот. Это же твои люди»

Не то чтобы Мерлин собирался так просто сдаваться. Нет, ситуация, несмотря на всю свою критичность, явно не была безвыходной: выбирались же они и из передряг похуже.   
Только вот… Как?

Артур молчал, не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина, а потом плечи его опустились, будто бы обессиленно.

— Я… — начал он, и был остановлен кинжалом, угодившим прямо разбойнику в спину. Опустив глаза, Мерлин шепнул заклинание и вырвался из его хватки, неловко завалившись набок. У его ног осталось лишь истекающее кровью мертвое тело.

Мерлин бездумно поднес руку к горлу.

— Едем дальше, — резко сказал Артур, шагая к обозам. На людей вокруг он не глядел и правил в сторону. — Быстрее, не хватало подцепить еще кого-нибудь.

Мерлин рассеянно улыбнулся сэру Овейну, который, потупив глаза, вытаскивал свой кинжал из разбойника, и забрался на свою лошадку. Позвать Артура он так и не решился.

***

В деревне их встретили радостно.

— Останемся на ночь, — отрезал Артур, между делом отдавая указания местному деревенскому старости.

— На постоялом дворе попросите комнату. Я обо всем договорился, Ваше Высочество. И… Спасибо, — уже совсем другим тоном добавил тот, мягко улыбаясь. Он был не старик еще, но виски уже серебрели сединой и глаза глядели устало.

— Теперь все зависит от вас, — коротко ответил Артур, окинув старосту задумчивым взглядом.

— Я знаю. Но спасибо, — произнес староста и направился к разгружаемым обозам. Рядом затолпился народ, и он разогнал зевак зычным «Пшш». Мерлин усмехнулся. Староста ему понравился — непосредственностью своей и душевностью. И Мерлин знал, что и Артуру он пришелся по душе. 

— Хороший же он, да? — спросил он, но осекся от хмурого взгляда Артура.

— Займись делом, — буркнул он и ушел прочь.

Мерлин посмотрел ему вслед и тяжело вздохнул. Прошли те времена, когда он боялся артурова гнева.

Вечером же, принеся Артуру ужин в их маленькую комнатку на постоялом дворе — скудно обставленную, с чадящим камином и невысокими окнами, — не выдержал:

— Ладно. Я виноват. Смотреть по сторонам надо было. Можешь перестать вести себя, как последний осел и вновь становиться ослом самовлюбленным

Артур, только потянувшись за ломтем хлеба, замер.

— Ты о чем? — недоуменно произнес он.

— Ты знаешь о чем. Я все испортил, вляпался в историю и вообще я идиот. Я знаю. Прости. Только перестань злиться, Артур. Перестань, — попросил Мерлин. Подумав, он отодвинул тарелку с ужином и уселся на стол, прижимаясь коленками к подлокотникам артурова кресла. 

— Не злись, — зашептал он, целуя Артура в уголок губ. — Я снова буду послушным. Только брось это.

— Я не на тебя злюсь, — тихо сказал Артур, неловко погладив худое предплечье.

— На кого же тогда? — выдохнул Мерлин, прижимаясь к его груди.

— На себя, — вздохнул Артур и прикрыл глаза, — Я знаю, что ты бесполезен в битве и все равно продолжаю таскать тебя с собой. Потому что мне нравится это. Только вот это неразумно и опасно для тебя.

— Эй! — возмутился Мерлин, подскакивая, — Даже не думай оставлять меня в Камелоте! Все закончилось хорошо, разбойники это не новость. 

— Разбойники — нет, — пробормотал Артур, — А вот…

Он замолк.

— Что? — нажал Мерлин.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что я сделал, — с силой сказал Артур.

— И что же?

— Выбрал не тебя, — ранено усмехнулся Артур. — Я не мог выбрать тебя. В том и проблема.

Мерлин закусил губу, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

— Я знаю, — кивнул он. — Конечно, Артур. Конечно же, ты выбрал своих людей, а не меня. 

И немедленно лизнул раскрывшийся в изумлении чужой рот.

— Ты вправду идиот? — беспомощно возмутился Артур. — Я тебе бросить хотел. Тебя бы убили.

— Я был бы идиотом, если бы думал, что ты поступишь иначе, — и в какой-то миг мне так и показалось. — Артур, — позвал Мерлин совсем уж расстроенного принца. — Брось. Я понимал все с самого начала.

— Что я тебя предам?

— Что ты не сможешь быть только для меня. Я слуга, греющий постель наследному принцу. Если твой отец прознает, то избавится от меня без промедления. Не очень надежное положение, не находишь? 

— Я бы не позво…

— Знаю. Но в этот раз дело касалось твоих людей, — Мерлин пожал плечами. — О каком выборе вообще можно говорить?

Артур вгляделся в его лицо, а потом поцеловал в щеку и прижался виском к виску.

— А мне одно время казалось, что выбор есть. И как ты все понял?

Мерлин развел руками:

— Я иногда бываю очень мудрым, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — удивительно послушно согласился Артур и припал к его губам, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни подумать о чем-либо. Благодарность, — понял Мерлин. То была благодарность за принятие и понимание. Ни один человек не захочет делить своего возлюбленного с кем-либо. Мерлин же принял не задумываясь.

— Это просто то, что ты есть, — выдохнул Мерлин в чужое ухо, переводя дух от переворачивающих все внутри своей откровенностью поцелуев. — Я не надеялся ни на что другое.

Он взял лицо Артура в свои руки и нежно провёл пальцами по подбородку, губам, щеке. 

— Я выбрал быть с тобой, зная, чем это все обернется. И я бы не изменил своего решения, даже если бы истек сегодня кровью на твоих руках.

Артур с рыком притянул его к себе и укусил за губу, злясь и борясь с болью в душе.

— Почему?

— Потому что это ты, — не сомневаясь, произнес Мерлин, вглядываясь в чужие глаза — голубые, словно июльское небо Альбиона. Мерлин знал, что в его радужках сейчас плещется золото Старой религии. — Мы ждали тебя.

Артур заглянул Мерлину в лицо и не отступил. В его зрачках отразились искорки мерлиновой магии, руки потянули чужое тело на себя, и Мерлин упал Артуру на колени, прильнув к нему, желая отдаться — уже отданный, принадлежащий своему королю еще до рождения. 

— Мы?

— Альбион. Земля, королем которой ты станешь, — которая ждет тебя, как ждет умирающий своего спасения, утопающий — жизни. — Земля, которой ты был обещан, как защитник, дар и самое ценное на свете сокровище.

— Сокровище? — пробормотал Артур, не отрывая глаз от лица Мерлина, даже когда тот вывернулся от острой, такой приятной и желаемой ласки. Артур погладил кожу у пояса штанов и двинул рукой вниз, находя искомое, обхватывая член так хорошо, плотно и правильно. Знающе.

— Самое желанное, — всхлипнул Мерлин, теряясь в ощущении близости, в том, как Артур широко ведет ладонью по промежности, проводит пальцем по члену, мимолетно касается яичек и дальше — дальше, где кажется, что даже интимнее, чем внутри. Почувствовав касание к входу, Мерлин выдохнул сквозь зубы, но упрямо продолжил, впиваясь пальцами Артуру в грудь: — Обещанный король. Наш король. Король Былого и Грядущего.

— Еще принц, — заспорил Артур, погладил Мерлина между ягодиц, а после поцеловал под подбородком и ниже, лизнул кадык и несильно куснул основание шеи.

— Для них ты уже король, — застонал Мерлин и поднес артурову руку к своему рту. — И для меня.

Он поцеловал эти ладони, приученные к оружию и холоду металла, каждую мозоль и запястья с синими венами, хранящими нечеловеческую — королевскую, — кровь. Он облизал каждый палец и прикусил костяшки, а потом припал к его рту, направляя эти пальцы к входу в свое тело, насаживаясь, желая покориться ему, не мечтая ни о чем другом.

— Всегда король, — стонал Мерлин в чужие любимые губы, — Навсегда король.

Душа Альбиона, тянущаяся и льнувшая к тому, что был обещан ей как новая надежда. И Мерлин рванул к Артуру, принимая его, надеясь принадлежать ему всецело.

Артур подхватил Мерлина под ягодицы, сорвал с него штаны и кинул его на кровать, забираясь сверху. Небо хмурилось, огонь в камине исходил искрами, словно драконий пламень, бесновался ветер, как вырвавшийся на свободу шторм. Артур бесцеремонно развел ноги Мерлина коленом и устроился между ними, сбрасывая рубаху и расплетая завязки штанов.

— Ты тоже хочешь этого, — сказал он. — Альбион в тебе желает меня, но и ты — тоже.

У Артура в глазах взрывались звезды, и наверное он тоже чуточку колдун. Волшебство Нимуэ и жертва матери, отдавшей жизнь за сына. Смерть, любовь и магия в человеческой оболочке. Артур. Сердце Альбиона. 

Разве можно его не хотеть?

— Да! — выкрикнул Мерлин, чувствуя скольжение члена внутри. И ритм, и тепло, и полноту, и близость. Стало невозможно дышать, и Мерлин обессиленно уронил голову на кровать, вжимаясь в простынь лопатками. Напрягая мышцы бедер. Артур подхватил его под коленками и начал вбиваться сильнее и чаще, подчиняя, завоевывая…

Альбион заходился в груди, обретая своего короля.

***

— Снова синие, — тихо сказал Артур, выходя из Мерлина и укладываясь рядом. Протянул руку и убрал непослушную прядь за ухо. Вгляделся в широко раскрытые глаза, в которых больше не разливался древний магический пламень. 

Мерлин повернул голову.

— Даже не спросишь? — просипел он, чувствуя высыхающее на промежности чужое семя. Чувствуя себя раскрытым и исповедовавшимся.

Артур наклонился, прикусил его сосок прямо сквозь рубаху, что Мерлин так и не снял, и поцеловал у сердца.

— Ты — мой. Какие вопросы?

— Я… начал было Мерлин, но Артур провел большим пальцем по его губам и положил руку на его обнаженную ягодицу.

— Я был в тебе. Я чувствовал, как он меня жаждет, — проговорил Артур, двигая пальцами в Мерлине — влажном, податливом, — Как меня жаждешь ты. Просто за то, что я — это я. 

— Я люблю тебя не за твою судьбу, — тяжело задышал Мерлин. — Судьба — это скорее уж случившаяся необходимость.

— Если что произойдет, то я пожертвую тобой, не сомневаясь, — торжественно пообещал Артур, подминая Мерлина под себя, выцеловывая, вылизывая, любя, любя… — Но только если не будет иного выхода. И…

Он погладил вновь затвердевший член Мерлина, а потом наклонился и запечатлел на раскрытых и истерзанных губах поцелуй.

— И я уйду вслед за тобой.

— Ты не можешь, — захныкал Мерлин — от тоски в сердце, от любви, от ощущения полноты, от того, как Артур снова входит в него — раз за разом, не желая подчинить — зная, что Мерлину это просто-напросто нужно. — Не можешь. Ты...

И он больше не смог. 

— Он хотел, чтобы я тебя оставил — всхлипнул Мерлин, не сдерживая рвущееся из горла рыдание, — Он думал, что ты не готов, — я думал, что ты не готов, — Что…

— Что я люблю тебя больше? — улыбнулся Артур, вытирая эти глупые слезы, — И ты не верил, глупый? Плакса, — нежно рассмеялся он, слизывая соль и печаль, — Какая же ты плакса. Кому знать, как не ему?

— Я тебе столько врал, — все не унимался Мерлин, — Я…

— И я это видел, — прервал Артур. — Мерлин. Я видел твою ложь, твои причины и твою любовь. Мне все равно. Ты — мой. Как и твоя магия. 

— Твой, — обессиленно согласился Мерлин, предпочитая не думать больше ни о чем. Альбион у него в груди замер, успокоенный любовью своего короля.

***

Деревенские снова вспахивали поля. Детвора запускала воздушных змеев, свитых из старых плащей и лент. 

— Ты ему нравишься, — тихо сказал Мерлин, подходя к Артуру, что наблюдал за крестьянской жизнью из-за яблоневой тени.

— Альбиону? 

— Да. Думаю, он все же признал тебя, — улыбнулся Мерлин, незаметно придвигаясь ближе.

Лето обещало быть теплым.

Артур лениво сощурился:

— Разве могло быть иначе?

Мерлин промолчал и быстро погладил Артура по плечу.

— Он же тебе больше не снился? — спросил Артур, когда на потемневшее небо взошла луна.

— Нет, — пробормотал Мерлин, в полусне потянувшись к Артуру и обнимая его покрепче. Он и вправду больше не видел Альбион, только Артура — нареченного, избранного. Через века до и после, всегда и никогда, навечно. 

Артур улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Они уснули вместе, сплетясь и соединив руки, маг и его король, сердце и душа Альбиона, и Альбион их больше не побеспокоил.


End file.
